Único Deseo
by Darky.Doll
Summary: ¿Por que cuando un peón juega a ser el rey... Siempre resulta lastimado...?


¡Hola! ¿Como están? Bueno, basta de saludos, pues creo saber que hacen aquí, puedo asegurar que desean leer esta pequeña historia, así que solo aclarare unas cuantas y mínimas cosas y por fin, deleitaran su vista (espero n nU).

_Aclaro:_

_Ni un personaje de la serie Code Geass me pertenece. _

_Si la pareja es imposible pero aun así, Gino x Lelouch es muy lindo o/oU  
_

_Y _sin mas demora, daré inicio a este único capitulo.

Único Deseo

_-Ne ne, Lelouch-sempai, ¿no cree que los días nublados son tristes?-_

_-No...-_

_-¿Por que? Es que no ahí luz ni nada, todo esta oscuro y hace frió...-_

_-Pero siempre después de la lluvia viene la luz-_

_-Ah, mira que buena manera de pensar ¡eh!-_

_-Gino... Ya cállate-_

Me hubiera encantado no haberle dicho eso, haber hablado mas con el, y seguir discutiendo... El por que los días nublados que daban aviso a una lluvia eran malos o tristes, por que realmente, mi concepto cambio... Son días trágicos y tristes, que después de la tormenta... Viene la desgracia.

_-Bueno, pero no te enojes pues-_

_-Hn...-_

_Ambos miraban el cielo, no era un cielo soleado y azul, claro que no, era un cielo oscuro, frió, nublado lleno de nubes que amenazaban en cualquier momento dejar de luchar para contener aquellas finas y millones de gotas de agua que llegarían tarde o temprano..._

_-Sabes estar en la azotea de verdad que te relaja-_

_-Te lo había dicho...-  
_

_-Pero lo que mas me agrada es tu compañía-_

_... Y en las mejillas del pelinegro se dibujo un hermoso tono rosa_

_-...- Y las mismas palabras se atoraban en su garganta_

_-Tanto tiempo estar así, me a comenzado a acostumbrarme a tu presencia-_

_-¿E-enserio?-_

_-Claro, créeme que ahora, te protegería a costa de todo-_

_-... Gino-_

_-Anda que hable de mas hahaha ignorarme-_

_-...-_

¿Como podía ignorarte idiota? Después de esa aclaración me dejaste pensando, ya teníamos mas de una semana estarnos encontrando en la azotea, y ciertamente adoraba tu compañía, pero claro, no lo iba admitir... Pero en si... Ese día, solamente eramos tu y yo...

_-Gino...-_

_-¿Ah? Dime-_

_-Deberíamos irnos...-_

_-Hn...- checa la hora en el reloj de su muñeca -es verdad, ya es tarde-_

_Ambos jóvenes se paran dispuestos a marcharse, pero antes_

_-Esto, ¿no quieres dar un paseo?-_

_-No me podría negar Lelouch-sempai- sonrió_

_Ganándose una muy leve sonrisa del pelinegro_

Y hable sin pensarlo, quería estar un poco mas con el a pesar de todo, por que ahí mismo el tiempo voló y sentí que las horas eran segundos, y los segundos milésimas... Pero todo por que dijo que si, izo que mi corazón latiera de la emoción...

_-Anda que todas las calles están solas...-_

_-Es por que pronto lloverá-_

_-Y aquí nosotros dando un paseo-_

_-Bueno... Pues-_

_-No digas nada, me agrado la idea-_

_Y de nuevo el pelinegro se quedo sin que decir, ganando una sonrisa del rubio_

Aquellas solitarias calles, donde ni un alma estaba... Pero como siempre, las apariencias engañan, pero como podía pensar en esos momentos, si simplemente estaba disfrutando de el, estar así... Me recordaba a las traiciones, no tenia que confiar en nadie, puesto una vez, me traicionaron...

_-Lelouch-sempai... Siempre me a querido decir algo, pero siempre me dice que no...-_

_-No es nada Gino-_

_-Quiero saber que es-_

Decirte que soy Zero es casi como ponerme la soga al cuello, pero tenia que decírtelo, aun que eso me costase, por que tal vez lo mejor sea separarnos, y si eso lo lograra entonces, lo haría... Que mal pensé.

_El pelinegro lo toma de la mano y se sientan en una banca de aquel desolado parque, ganándose una mirada de confusión del rubio y una sonrisa entre triste y confundida en sus labios, ademas de una total mirada de seriedad..._

_-Gino... ¿seremos sinceros?-_

_-... Si-_

_-¿Por que te metiste a la academia?-_

_-investigación-_

_-Sobre Zero-_

_-Si-_

_-Y yo soy el sospechoso numero uno-_

_-Si-_

_-Sabes... Soy Zero- Haciendo aquella voz fuerte de Zero_

_-...-_

_-Todo este tiempo estuviste frente a el- continuo hablando del mismo modo_

_-Y siempre te lo quise decir, pero ahora, fue la decisiva- y prosiguió_

_-... Lo sabia- aclaro el rubio_

había dicho algo que... Me costaría, y demasiado, me lamentaría, y juraría que nunca mas lo haría, por que las traiciones... Aveces son tan lindas, o llegan a serte de lo mas agradables, pero es, cuando las haces tu, no cuando te las hacen, por que a fin de cuentas... Es tan doloroso.

_-Lelouch... Te tengo que decir algo-_

_-¿Ah? Dime-_

_-Yo...-_

_-Por favor no digas nada-_

Te juro, que hubiera deseado escucharte esas palabras, por que, tal vez hubieran sido las mas tiernas y dulces que en mi maldita vida hubiera escuchado, pero como siempre, el destino juega conmigo como si de un peón me tratase... Y duele admitirlo... Que un peón que juega de Rey, puede ser lastimado.

_El pelinegro se paro sin dejar hablar al rubio y empezó a caminar al lado contrario_

_Pero algo rápidamente lo tumbo al suelo y dos disparos se escucharon, el asustado se volteo, y como si de una pesadilla se tratase observo aterrado la escena, el rubio que le había robado mas de un suspiro y un pensamiento, se encontraba en el suelo rápidamente miro un edificio y miro a dos personas completamente de negro irse rápidamente._

_Se paro y se puso al lado del rubio, aun respiraba pero esas heridas en su pecho no eran nada buenas, y posiblemente serian su tumba._

Era tan frustran te, verte así, que el corazón se me destrozo, y eso que apenas unas grandes heridas se comenzaban a sanar, unas mas se unieron a ese sucio juego de causarme dolor, y de verte así las lagrimas se me escaparon...

_Trato de parar en vano la hemorragia, y con aquellas lagrimas recorriendo su mejilla era una escena tan tétrica, el rubio con mucha fuerza le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió, haciendo ver un pequeño hilo de sangre recorrer sus labios_

_-Perdón- susurro_

_Y el pelinegro maldició en su mente_

_-Estarás bien, estarás bien- le decía_

_Pero ambos sabían que no pasaría_

_-Ahí un micrófono en mi uniforme... Y- tosió -escucharon todo-_

_El alma del pelinegro se vino abajo, todo cobraba sentido... Al admitir que era Zero lo matarían, todo era un plan tan perfecto, que por estar distraído en el rubio no noto esos detalles, tan concentrado estaba que el rubio lentamente dejaba de respirar._

_-Enserio... Lo lamento...Pero al final... - otra vez tocio -te protegí-_

_Y cerro los ojos... Entrando al sueño eterno._

¡Idiota! Y estoy frente a tu tumba, y de nuevo derramo lagrimas, por que, nunca escuche lo que me quisiste decir... Desearía... Haber oído... Cada una de tus palabras que te calle, que no te deje continuar... Por que se, que el único idiota soy yo...

_Y nunca escucho el "Te amo" que mas de una vez, trato de decirle su rubio amigo..._


End file.
